A Kiss At Midnight
by Rebanut
Summary: The team are tracking terrorist activity on NY Eve.


**A Kiss At Midnight**

The crew sat around the bull pen exchanging notes on possible terror strikes and whispers of threats for the upcoming New Year celebration on the nation's capital that evening.

"Listen up people!" D called as he made his way into the middle of the office floor.

"What ya got D?" Jack asked.

"New Year's Eve" He said shaking his head. "I need everyone, and I mean everyone" He said looking around making eye contact with the entire crew. "to keep an ear out for anything going on. I want you to make contact over the next couple of hours with anyone who might know anything. There's a lot of chatter about out there right now. There are lots of events out there for the general public, a lot of opportunities for terrorists, home grown and foreign to make their opinions knows." D said with emphasis.

"Do we have anything solid?" Jack asked.

"Surely the bad guys are not going to add to our fireworks of celebration." Myles mocked.

"Let's hope not." Bobby added.

"OK, please everyone get out there, ask around, see if something falls in your lap." D said as he walked to Jack.

"Jack, anything on the bank heist on M Street on Christmas Day?" He asked.

"No. It's cold. We're still working a few threads, but nothing's panning out." Jack answered.

"See if you can get anything from Howie. I'm sure he'd love to see you two this time of year." He smiled as he nodded toward Sue. Jack smiled as he grabbed his coat and waved to Sue to join him.

"Where are we going?" Sue asked as she grabbed her coat and signed to Levi to follow.

"Going to wish a friend Happy Holiday's." He said smirking.

"A friend?" Sue asked. They got into the car and drove away. They drove in comfortable silence for the better part of their journey when Jack pulled in front of a bakery.

"Come." He said offering his hand to help her out of the car.

"Sudden sweet tooth?" She teased.

"Nope. Trying to butter a certain someone up." He answered. Sue looked at him curiously, squinting just a bit to try to figure his thought process out.

Jack ordered three coffees and three pastries for them. Once they were back in traffic heading to their destination Sue finally asked who their friend was.

"Jack? Where are we going? Who is this friend we're going to see?" She demanded.

"D wants us to touch base with Howie on anything he may have heard pertaining to the New Year's celebrations going on around town. They paced through traffic to a side street just out of the way of the business area. Jack parked his car and walked around a corner to find Howie Fines hustling an unsuspecting tourist couple into buying the latest gadget that he just happened to have.

"Well, if it isn't two of this country's finest!" Howie said greeting them both with a hug.

"Hi Howie. How have you been?" Sue asks.

"Good, good… great actually! How about you two? It's been forever!" He gushed.

"We've been good Howie." Jack said. Sue took the pastry and coffee from Jack and handed it to Howie.

"This is for you Howie, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." She said handing him the goodies.

"Awe, you guys, you didn't have to do that!" He said taking a bit of the cinnamon roll. "So, what can I do for you two? I know you didn't come all the way out here just to bring me some incredible coffee. This is Miller's, isn't it? I can tell when it's theirs. They have the best beans in town." He began to ramble.

"Well, now that you mention it, Howie," Sue began. "We were wondering if you'd heard anything on the streets mentioning the ringing in of the New Year with a bit more excitement than we want."

"Nothing much, but I can put a line out and see what I can catch…" He said and began to chuckle. "But in this weather, it'll be more like ice fishing!" He joked. Sue and Jack looked at each other, then join Howie in a good laugh.

"Good, thank you Howie." Sue said.

"You see what I did there? Ice fishing, the temperature…" He said.

"Yes, Howie, we see. Just let us know what you hear, OK?" Jack said as he turned back to his car.

"Happy New Year Howie! Take care of yourself." Sue wished.

"Will do Jack! Tell the rest of the team I send my best! Oh, and tell them Happy New Year!" Howie yelled as they began to drive away.

"What have they heard upstairs that they're not sharing that they have us on high alert?" Sue asked.

"I don't know, they haven't really shared with me. I think they're being overly cautious. Well, I'm hoping." Jack said discouraged. They drove back to the office munching on their sticky rolls and coffee.

The rest of their day was spent chasing down leads on the jewelry heist. Jack was on the phone, Sue and Lucy chatting at the coffee station while Tara was trying to crack a code with Myles. Bobby was out of the office following a lead down.

"OK, we've got something. Get Bobby back here!" D barked. Lucy immediately called Bobby to come back, and the balance of the team assembled in the middle of the room.

"What up?" Jack asked.

"We've gotten reputable whispers of possible target locations. I need everyone decked out in your finest." D said.

"Our finest?" Sue asked.

"Yup. There are three major events going on that are prime targets. The masquerade ball on Capitol Hill, a Gala, and Big Night. There are also numerous gatherings which are promising to be high profile with red carpets and celebrities." D explained.

"So, what are we focusing on? What's got the biggest draw?" Sue asked.

"Brass feels that we can spread out some. We haven't heard any immediate targets, so we're threading into different events. We have the terrorist task force helping out as well. Here's the lineup and pairings." D said handing out the list to the team and a few additional members.

Jack and Sue were paired for the masquerade ball, Myles and Jenny headed to the jazz club, and Bobby and Laura were going to the Gala. Lucy and Tara were going to back up Jack and Sue since their ball was a masked ball.

"You expect us to have something to wear to a masquerade ball and a gala on the steps of DC's finest at this time of the day OF the events?!" Lucy exclaimed. "D?!"

"This isn't a night on the town, find something in your closet to wear and go!" D emphasized.

The three ladies scrambled out of the office. Sue turned back to Jack.

"Pick me up at 7?" Sue asked as she ran out of the bull pen, not waiting for an answer.

"Pick US up at 7!" Lucy corrected. Tara just shrugged as she bolted off behind the other two.

"Do you all have tuxes you can wear tonight?" D asked.

"Yes" They said nearly in unison.

"Good. Make sure you know who's at your event so you can cover more ground. We're setting up contacts here, make sure you keep us posted. Keep your eyes and ears open tonight." D said.

XOXOXOX

Jack pulled up in front of Lucy and Sue's apartment. He got out and walked to the door, ringing the buzzer. Lucy let Jack up and held back Levi from shredding either of the ladies dresses.

"Wow, don't you look handsome tonight." Lucy complimented.

"Thanks. You look great too." He said. "Sue ready?"

"Yeah, I'll get her." Lucy said walking to her room. Minutes later Sue strolled from the hall. As Jack looked up, time slowed when Sue floated into the living room. Her dress a champagne color, floor length with a sweat heart neck line swooping from spaghetti straps. Her hair fell onto her shoulders, curling under, just the way she knew Jack liked it. Jack's mouth hung open. This did not go unnoticed by Lucy, who stood there smiling.

"You. Look. Incredible." Jack said.

"Thank you." Sue said blushing.

"Umm… ready to go?" He asked.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Lucy asked with mock hurt.

"I'm sorry Luce. You look great too!" Jack said.

"Gee, thanks. And so heartfelt too!" She joked.

"Let's get going. Tara's there with McEntire and Nettles. I think Myles and Bobby are set too." Jack added.

"How are we going to touch base and check in?" Lucy asked.

"Cell phones." Jack answered. The ladies grabbed their wraps and headed for the car. "Sorry buddy, you have to stay home tonight." Jack said to Levi who instinctively headed for the door to be with Sue.

XOXOXOX

"Lucy, Peters will meet you near the coat room, he's your date for tonight. Mingle. We'll circle the block and come back." Jack nearly ordered. Lucy exited the car, helped by the valet.

A short time later, Jack and Sue pulled up to the front of the hotel that was hosting the ball.

"Ready?" He asked. Sue smiled and put her mask on. Jack pulled his out of his breast pocket and slipped it over his face. Sue noticed that his eyes sparkled beneath the black cover. The dark chocolate eyes summoned her. The valet opened her door but Jack offered his hand.

They walked hand in hand up the stairs to the elegant hotel. The front of the hotel was decked out in gold balls and silver spheres with bright white lights sparkling all around. There was a line headed into the ball room where the celebration would take place to welcome in the New Year.

"What's our cover?" Sue asked softly. Jack smiled, pulled her hand to his lips, caressing it softly. "Just a young couple ringing in the New Year." He smiled at her once again. Sue felt a shiver flow down her back and her knees go weak.

"P-Pretty simple to keep straight." She said, taking a ragged breath. "Do we have a specific target?"

"We have intel on at least four possible targets for this ball." Jack whispered. As they walked through the main doors to the hotel Jack checked his coat and Sue's wrap. He slipped the ticket collector their passes and sweeps Sue across the floor, picking up two glasses of champagne and a dish for food. He turned his back to the crowd and began to pick appetizers from a buffet table. Sue glanced at him with a sideways look. He smiled knowingly at her. He mouthed "to your left, 9:00".

"I would love some." She said and smiled, turning to her 9:00. "Thanks you."

He offered Sue the small dish of goodies.

"Can you see alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said coolly. Jack looked curiously at her. "Any of your other friends here yet?" She asked.

"Not that I see, but we must mingle." He said escorting her toward Lucy and Dave Peters.

"Lucy!" Sue gasped hugging her best friend. "We have one in our sight, he's directly across from us, red tie."

"You look wonderful!" Lucy responded as she looked past Sue and Jack. Lucy hugged Jack whispering in his ear that they'd seen their target at the coat check with his wife. The men exchanged pleasantries and made small talk. Soon the symphony began to play and Jack whipped Sue into his arms and out onto the dance floor. Sue looked around the room trying to watch a conversation that Lucy's suspect was having.

Sue buried her head in Jack's chest, her cheeks turning a dark pink.

"You OK?" Jack asked,

"Ummm, yeah, somehow I'm thinking he is not our main suspect here tonight. He might be looking for a little trouble, but it's certainly not with terrorist activities." She said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked seriously.

"Yes. Unless they're calling suicide bombing that now…" Sue said arching an eye brow at him. Jack smiled knowing she was right.

"Well, that eliminates one." He said. "Go with me on this…" He said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Ummm, I think Lucy needs someone to cut in." Sue said. They danced their way over to their friends and switched partners.

"So, how's it going?" Jack asked.

"OK. Nothing much yet. Dave hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary." Lucy said to Jack.

"Any hint of the other targets?" He asked.

"He thought he spotted Parvon at the bar earlier, but he hasn't made positive ID yet." Lucy answered. He turned her around, checking out the ocean of people that was filling the room.

"This is ridiculous. We'll never see anyone the way this crowd is thickening." Jack said. His eyes came across Peters holding Sue in his arms, dancing. A sudden pang of jealousy ran through him. His eye squinted to strain to see what they were talking about, but it was no use. He couldn't read lips, but he could read signals. He needed to get him away from his Sue.

"That looks pretty clear…" Lucy said.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, turning his attention back to Lucy.

"Why don't you go get me a glass of ice water, and yourself something at the bar… look for Parvon while you're in there…" She suggested.

Jack stared at her, then back to Sue and Petets.

"I'll be right back." He said as he led her off the dance floor. He took a quick look around the bar, made his way to the men's room, and back to the bar for their drinks.

He was waiting for the drinks when his cell rang. It was the hub at the office. He answered it just as Parvon walked up beside him.

"Hey Jack, anything going on at your end?" D asked.

"Hi Mom! Happy New Year!" He shouted into the phone.

"Any leads?" He asked.

"No Mom, we're just at a party. Don't worry I'm only having a toast at midnight" He said.

"You can't talk? Any suspicious activity?" D asked.

"Nothing yet, but we've only been here a little while." Jack said. Parvon turned to him, becoming suspicious of his conversation. "Look mom, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you too! Tell Dad I said Happy New Year!" He hung up his phone and laughed shaking his head. "Mom's, they never stop worrying I guess." He said. Parvon gave him a half smirk and took a beer from the bar and left. Jack took his drinks back to Lucy. He stared at Sue and Peters still on the dance floor.

Well, that confirms Peters' suspicion that Parvon is here. I just bumped into him in the bar.

"I had better go rescue my date before he keels over from the looks you're tossing in his direction." Lucy said turning to Jack, pursing her lips and raising an eye brow. "That green eyed monster is going to betray you, you know." She said taking her water and sipping. Jack gulped his water down and handed Lucy his glass.

"Hold this… please. I need to talk to Sue." He said as he headed to the dance floor with purpose. A few short strides later, he tapped Peters on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, trying to hide his discontent.

"Sure. Find anything?" He asked.

"Lucy will fill you in." Jack answered, taking Sue in his arms.

As they swung around, Sue glanced behind them. She didn't notice anything going on anywhere that looked like anything other than a New Year's Eve party.

"What's up?" She asked looking back at Jack.

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"You seemed short with Dave that's all." She explained.

"Nah… I'm just getting frustrated. I think this is going to be a big waste of time. There's nothing going on." He said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I've watched a lot of conversations and everyone's talking dresses, drinks, and resolutions." Sue added.

"Yeah, that's wonderful. Like I said, a waste of time!" He mumbled.

"Jack, what's the problem with that? Would you rather there be an actual threat?" She asked.

"No. It's just sometimes, this job frustrates me in the fact that we've wasted time, money and energy and we won't even get a drunk driving bust out of the whole evening." He explained.

"And, what big plans did you have that got messed up because of this?" She asked. He stood staring at her, his mouth in a hard line.

"You think you know me so well…" He mocked. Sue laughed.

"I do." She answered.

"If you must know… I have a tradition of a Stooges marathon and a six pack with my name on it." He pouted.

"The Three Stooges?" She chuckled. "I think this trumps the slapstick comedy of the Stooges." She scolded.

"I didn't say it didn't. What I said is that I'm here, in this monkey suit for nothing." He restated.

"Well, you happen to look very handsome in that monkey suit." Sue complimented.

"Well, thank you. And, of course, there's the kiss at midnight." Jack added to tease her.

"Oh?" Sue asked. "And, who, exactly, would you be kissing at midnight?"

"Jose." He said, hardly able to keep from laughing.

"Jose?" Sue asked.

"Yes. I always have a shot of Jose as the fireworks begin. It's my way of saying goodbye to last year, hello to this year." He smiled coyly. Sue looked past Jack to see Lucy signing to her.

"**Good looking blonde at the piano, bag of stones**…" Lucy said. Sue blinked a long blink at Lucy and turned Jack so she could see the piano.

"Whisper something in my ear." She said to Jack.

"What?" He asked, pulling back from her so she could read him.

"I need it to look like you're talking to me…" She explained. Jack did as he was told and began to whisper romantic suggestions in Sue's ear as she watched the conversation between the male model and another man standing at the piano. She giggled and laughed like she was enjoying his conversation.

Sue leaned up and whispered in his ear. "No terrorist activity, but there are some white hot stones being displayed on the ivories over there." Jack smiled and brushed his cheek against Sue's, hugging her tight.

"Perhaps we should take this to a bit quieter spot?" He suggested.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that, yet… but maybe we can go chat by the window? There's a beautiful view from here." She suggested winking at him. Jack blushed and took her hand, walking toward the sofa chairs near the window. As they approached the Baby Grand he spotted the satchel sitting next to a brandy glass. There were two men now, plus the model blonde standing nearby looking over the rocks being held by the smallest of the men. Jack led Sue right past them without being noticed. He sat then next to the window and looked out, trying to use the reflection in the widow as a mirror.

"It's not working." Sue said. "I can't see anything, other than this incredible view." She said of the city below. "Let's sit, my feet are killing me." She said. Jack sat with his back to the men so Sue could watch without being too obvious. She took off her shoe and began to rub her feet.

"The blonde is the inside guy, works the store. The short guy is Martin, I think…" Sue pulled her glance away as Jack took her foot and began massaging. She closed her eyes and rolled them in the back of her head, the feelings he was sending through her were incredible.

"We busted?" Jack asked.

"Don't think so." She said raising her hand to his cheek lightly brushing the back of her hand across his stubble, glancing toward the action taking place on the oversized instrument. Sue tempted fate and looked once more. The three were more interested in what they were sorting through than in young lovers on New Year's Eve.

"The bigger guy said that his boss wanted his cut of the weapons distributed to the cannery no later than Friday." Sue picked up her Black Berry.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Checking messages." She glared at him. Sue quickly texted D with the details and slipped it away before anyone noticed.

"I bet that cannery is the front for the terrorist cell we've been watching." He said.

"Yeah, isn't that the one that Howie mentioned a couple weeks ago?" She asked, knowing he would be annoyed by that. Sue stared back at the men. A forth had joined them, but didn't seem interested in staying. He slipped something onto the top of the piano. "Well, this is getting interesting." She said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell for sure, but it looks like cocaine just joined the party." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, you're very distracting Ms. Thomas." He said closing his eyes.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Hudson." She smiled at him.

"The new guy just took possession of the stones. Martin took the powder. Handsome took the well-built red head and all are parting ways." Sue said putting her shoe back on. She texted D again and signaled to Lucy to join them.

"**Tell Dave blondie and three friends are bad news**." Sue said.

"You stay here." Jack said protectively.

"Hi." Dave said. "Smoke?" he offered Jack a cigarette.

"Yeah, I could use one. Thanks. Watch them." Jack said nodding his head toward the newest member of the party and blondie. They began walking toward the exit behind the big guy and Marty.

"We'll be right back." Dave said winking in their direction.

"Lucy, stay put. Stay with Sue." Jack ordered as they hurried to catch up.

"He does know that's a contradiction, doesn't he?" Lucy asked with sarcasm.

"I don't know, but we can't let them get away." Sue said as she got up and began to walk in the general direction of the good looking blonde who had ditched the redhead. Suddenly, he stepped in front of Sue, stopping her progress and making her nearly walk into him.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked.

"Uhhh…" Sue stuttered.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Busted I guess." Lucy said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"OK, I didn't want to ask, but… oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed… but, are you Jonathan James McNally?" Sue asked.

"Who?" He asked, suddenly wanting to make a good impression with them.

"You know… that hot actor in the new hot action movie that just came out…" She stuttered.

"Oh, I'm horrible with movie names!" Sue said, hoping it would work.

"No, but, for tonight, I could be…" He said flirtatiously. "Wait… weren't you just all over that dorky looking guy?"

"Yeah, but he's outside…" She rolled her eyes in disgust. "He just won't quit those butts… I told him one of these days I would find a better offer… maybe I have." She said. Lucy turned away looking for any sign of their partners or the missing bad guy when she spotted D, Myles, and Bobby walking across the floor.

Lucy tried to get Sue's attention without being noticed, but their new sexy friend picked up on it.

"Going somewhere?" He asked nodding at Lucy.

"It's just that it's almost midnight and we wanted to watch the fireworks over the city from the windows. Want to join us?" She offered.

"Sure." He said, but not totally believeing her story.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" The crowd shouted. The trio made their way to the window. "Four! Three! Two! One!" The mob shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and began blowing horns, popping confetti cannons and singing loudly as the FBI stormed the assembly. Mr. Handsome leaned in for a kiss from Sue when she spun him against the glass, twisting his thumb back to his wrist.

"FBI, you're under arrest for possession of stolen goods, diamond and drug trafficking and domestic terrorism." Sue said holding him in place. Lucy pressed his head against the window.

"At least you get to watch the fireworks while we wait for cuffs." She said smartly.

Less than a half an hour later, the room was empty with the exception of Jack, Sue, Lucy and Peters.

"Great job tonight everyone!" Jack said shaking Peter's hand.

"Yeah, you too." He said. "Luce, can I give you a ride home?"

Lucy turned to Sue and smiled wide. "Sure. See you at home." She said to Sue.

Sue sat heavily down on the couch near the window, obviously tired.

"Long night." Jack said.

"Yeah." She said. "At least you solved your case, and we did put a damper on a terror cell and a drug ring."

"True. I guess giving up my ritual was worth it for all of that." Jack agreed.

"Maybe you can still catch an episode or two of the Stooges." Sue said.

"Perhaps." He said. Sue got up and headed to the window, looking out.

"It's so funny to look down at the city and know that no one down there has any clue what happened up here." Sue said.

"True." Jack joined her at the window. He pointed out toward a bright colorful spray of light in the sky. "Look, the fireworks are still being shot off…"

"They're beautiful. I'm glad I got to see them. This is definitely something I won't have the chance to do again." She said. Jack looked at her curiously. "The masquerade ball. This is for the elite of the elite." She explained. She giggled. "I think next year, I will stay home, watch the ball drop on TV, and get my kiss at midnight from Levi." Both laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, but I want my kiss at midnight now, especially since I'm not longer on duty." He said.

"Time to go then… I think the bar's closed here." Sue said nodding toward the lack of activity behind the bar.

Jack took Sue's hands in his and stepped toward her.

"I wasn't talking about my shot of Jose…" He clarified as he put his hands on the sides of her cheeks and lowered his head to hers. When his lips touched hers she gasped with surprise. He pulled back enough to take another breath and place another soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He licked her bottom lip, deepening it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him. His hands wandered along her torso, up her arms back to her face the whole while his lips were dancing on Sue's. When he finally pulled back, he smiled at her and whispered:

"Happy New Year."


End file.
